


【咕哒斯】距离

by Tyelcormo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelcormo/pseuds/Tyelcormo
Summary: 迦勒底的红方狂战士遇到了熟悉的红色剑士。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Spartacus, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Spartacus | Berserker of Red, 咕哒斯, 藤丸立香/斯巴达克斯
Kudos: 1





	【咕哒斯】距离

**Author's Note:**

> *看清cp再进
> 
> *大概是一辆只有方向盘的送命车
> 
> *激情犯罪产物，无文笔无质量无逻辑还烂尾
> 
> *其实是个黑金cp

事情的起因是他在迦勒底的走廊遇到了难得出门的红色的saber。他有些记不清具体发生了什么，回过神的时候已被困在了某张床上。发现四肢被固定在床沿的瞬间他嘶吼着挣动着束缚带，咆哮得几乎失去理智。

他最痛恨、最厌恶、也是最恐惧的一件事自以英灵之姿降生后首次重演，生前的记忆翻卷着袭来：蔽日的血雨、高飞的头颅、四散的残肢断臂、夕阳下林立的十字架和无所不在、撕裂天际的悲鸣挤占了本就所余不多的清醒意识。他在黑暗中惊怒交加地睁大眼睛，怒吼从胸口鼓荡到咽喉，等待着什么东西飞溅到脸上的触感：同伴或他自己的血。

可是他得到了一个吻。摸索着的、试探性的吻。罗马贵妇们热烫贪婪的肉体和贵族们肆无忌惮的使用在头脑的某个角落浮起又悄然落下，因为他鼻端传来的那个浅淡的气味熟悉又亲切，与回忆里那些浓郁放肆得令人眩晕的香氛全然不同。伏在他胸口的重量轻得像只小猫，温热的呼吸接近得小心翼翼，他在混乱和愤怒中迟疑地张开嘴，随后感受到微弱的魔力顺着舌尖流了进来。

那熟悉的魔力微妙地安抚住了他后颈的隐隐战栗，让他慢慢放松了下来。等到急促的呼吸都渐渐平复后他摇了摇头示意来人停下来。柔软的嘴唇迟疑着离开了，他的御主轻柔地揭开了他眼前的遮罩，澄澈的蓝眼睛直视着他，看起来稍微有些不安：

“抱歉，我……”男孩踌躇了一下，“这是我的房间。”

他既没有回答也没有移开视线。

藤丸立香又顿了顿：“罗曼医生说……”

他苦恼地蹙起眉，像是接下来的话让他觉得难以启齿般沉默了下去。他凝视着他的御主变换的面色，终于开口了，声音像雷鸣一样在胸腔里滚动：

“你是想要压迫我吗？”

男孩像是被他们紧贴着的胸口传来的震动惊到了，这时才意识到自己还停留在他的胸前。他几乎有点慌乱地跳下床，匆忙而笨拙地辩解着：

“不不不不不是，只是……”

“你是想要伤害我吗？”

“我没有，只是你……”

“我不喜欢被压迫，”他认认真真地说，“但是谢谢。”

他当然知道自己现在的身体状况，综合失去意识前的记忆稍加判断便能轻易了解发生了什么。那个压迫者。那个罗马将军。那个刽子手。那个该死的贵族。他记得他的脸。记得他大笑的神情。记得同伴被钉上十字架时克拉苏身旁那人兴奋的高声呼告：“快一点！再快一点！”那人和角斗场看台上那群面目模糊的华服者隶属于同一个群体，甚至比他们掌控着更大的权力。而那自然意味着更多的压迫——身体带着受辱的记忆自己动了起来，像所有挣脱镣铐的自由之身会做的那样发起反叛……

必然如此。

他受了伤，不算重，但也因自行发动的“伤兽的咆哮”而从伤害中积攒了为数不少的魔力。被魔力活化的肉体缺乏正确的引导，反复地强化又撕裂，带来一阵又一阵的剧痛。他知道这样下去会发生什么，也知道凭自己难以消弭这种反应。而等待在一旁的藤丸立香，眼神里除了有尴尬和苦恼，还有真实的担忧和并不掩饰的敬意。

他不是压迫者，他如此判断。他是个朋友。

被进入时他想，哪怕他只再有多一点的理智，大概也会憎恨现在的自己。自被召唤之初就已决定的职阶和位阶限制着他的理性和能力的发挥，虽然反叛的意志始终不变，可是他做不到……他做不到。他曾怀着恶意从远处打量过那群随着御主出战的罗马人，尽管脸孔陌生，可他的本能斩钉截铁地告诉他那群人就是压迫者和他们的子孙……但他也只能看着了。

弱小无助，束手无策，孑然一身。

这个过程很奇特，像是和钢铁和岩石做爱，有字面意义上的熔岩浇筑的快感。开始的时候黑发的御主尽可能地小心，但金发的从者低沉地说这并不会伤害到他，他也决定尽快解决问题。从者灰白的皮肤让人想到皮革和岩层，粗略看去就能发现层叠密布的细小伤痕。他的宝具能修复伤口接续肢体填补内脏，但生前累累的伤痕或曰功勋并未被宝具的力量消除。他控制着自己将嘴唇印上去的奇怪冲动，告诫自己不要去做多余的事。

他知道自己离他们太远了。大英雄、先贤、圣人、将军、国王甚至神明，那些遥不可及的人如今挤挤挨挨地塞满了迦勒底。而这种朝夕相处的生活也并没有让他们离自己更近一点。无论如何，应他召唤而来的那些人只不过是英灵座中那些广为传颂者的一具分体，告别之时便会回归世界之外的宫殿，而他会变成数千年漫漫时光中的一个脚注，甚至一个符号。

这已经很好了，他机械地动作着想，能为他们做些什么已经很好了。在那些强大不朽的存在的记忆深处留一个记号已经很好了。能帮上他们中的任何一个哪怕一点小忙已经很好了。他们中的绝大多数心底都藏着他理解不了的渴望，意志里燃烧着他不能得知的信念，目光注视着他目不可及的方向，他能在此时此刻站在他们身后，陪同他们踏上战场，已是最大的幸运了。

御主偏高的体温带来的温暖感是他暌违已久的一种感受，几乎让他又想起了生前生死与共的同伴。他们在迦尔冈山上浸透骨髓的夜风中挤在一起取暖，斗篷破烂，皮贴着皮肉贴着肉，你的血和我的血交融。克雷塔斯嘟嘟囔囔地骂着脏话，还故意把半干的血抹到他脸上。天亮时分他们继续登山，死者的尸骨无法焚烧，在晨霜里冷了下去，从山间滚落。

现在这种属于生者血肉的温热又一次靠近了他，带来某种可以亲近、值得信赖的错觉，让他不适地皱紧了眉头。

和他人离得这么近已经太久没有过了，现世以后他也没交上什么朋友。英灵们通常会对狂化的同类们敬而远之，哪怕他还存有相当的理智也不得不承认这么做是明智的。他隔壁住着爱放火的英灵，渴望鲜血的英灵（压迫者一号），召唤尸骨的英灵（压迫者二号），想要知道外甥女下落的自称国王的英灵（急需消灭的特大压迫者三号），甚至听过有人在夜深人静的时候撞墙，咣咣咣，咣咣咣。那位穿刺公（压迫者四号）与他们上次相见之时形貌不同甚至很有礼貌，但见过他一个人在房间里对着秀绷喃喃自语着飞针走线的样子后，他也友善地保持了距离。

上次现世时认识的红方的Lancer迦尔纳有时会给他带点心，他们一起坐在他房门口的门槛上默然无语地吃完。赐予的英雄把五个一盒的和果子分他三块。

“太甜了，你吃。”

“唔。”

“我小时候吃不到甜的。”

“唔。”

“……”

“……”

红方的Caster莎士比亚有的时候会带着酒来找他。他们俩相处得意外挺融洽。有一天作家说想要给他创作一个剧本，讲述他的痛苦和他的功勋。他说不要，你不愿随我反叛去解放受虐待的人，虽然你笔下的凯撒和安东尼甚是和我心意，我也不需你的颂扬。莎士比亚说那好吧，只是你能不能告诉我爱芙姬琵达究竟是有多漂亮。他说没有这个人，假的。作家说那范莱丽雅呢？也是假的。莎士比亚唔了一声有点失望的样子。他慢慢地露出了微笑的表情，说你竟然还会相信小说，说我的人生确实只有反叛和厮杀。作家怔了一下，抓出一支笔又插回口袋，说算了算了喝酒喝酒。

他在走廊见过那位善跑的Archer一面，下一瞬间视线里就只剩下一片蓝色的裙角，Archer急促的足音在走廊里渐远，回音在空空荡荡的走廊里打了结，听上去有点闷。他扭头折进另一条回廊里，假装没看到少女有点狼狈的背影。

这就是他结识了的所有人了。

现在又多了个藤丸立香。 

这件事其实对他们两人来说其实都没什么快感可言，谁都没有刻意温柔，一定程度上反倒或许是好事。台钳老虎钳烤箱和液压打桩机都只存在在处男的幻想里，他信奉的则是背负更多的痛苦、更多的伤害会让他更接近胜利。他的小御主像是意识到了这一点一样加快着动作，沉重的喘息扑在他的背上，依旧让人觉得很烫。

一切结束后男孩翻身下床，匆匆打理好自己之后一言不发地鞠了一躬，推门准备离开。他在他身后出声了。

“我不喜欢被压迫，”他又说了一遍，若有所思地点评道，“但我们是平等的。平等中不会有反叛。”

**Author's Note:**

> #原文发布于2017年，存档保持原貌#
> 
> *其实最早的时候想到过“受到伤害会异化”这个梗，可以写出龙马风的重口肉呢。
> 
> *关爱交不到朋友的狂阶从我做起。
> 
> *关爱自己也不想疯疯癫癫的狂阶从我做起。
> 
> *关爱低星英灵从我做起。


End file.
